Roxie x Velma
is the femslash ship between Roxie Hart and Velma Kelly from the Chicago fandom. Canon As Roxie waits for Fred to return, she watches Velma Kelly perform completely mesmerized. She starts to imagine herself in Velma's spot, when Fred comes back to take her home. A month later, after Roxie kills Fred, she's taken to prison and shown around by Mama Morton. Morton is then called over by Velma Kelly, leaving Roxie star struck. She tells her that she was at the club the night that Velma got arrested, but Velma sarcastically says that half of Chicago was there also. She ignores Roxie as she pays Morton for her help. Roxie sneaks into Morton's bathroom, and eavesdrops on Velma's conversation with the Morton. As Velma leaves, Roxie sneaks back out and Velma leaves, hands her her laundry. Velma tries to pay her, but she says that it's fine. She then tells her that her case has the possibility of being a hanging, Velma not really caring. Roxie says that she's scared and could use some advice especially from her idol. She's wanted to be on the stage forever, which Velma finds surprising. She sarcastically asks if her talent is washing and drying, but Roxie says that she dances in the chorus, at least before she met her husband. Velma asks if she wants her advice, which Roxie nods yes. Velma tells her to keep her hands off her stuff and walks away. Roxie says thanks for nothing, and is pulled into the office by Morton. As Velma is talking to Billy Flynn, he becomes distracted as Roxie appears with a more innocent look. She tries to get his attention again, but he just ignores her and goes to Roxie. She stares at Roxie as she bats her eyes at her. Later, Velma visits Roxie in her cell, saying that she heard that her press conference is tomorrow. Roxie asks what it is to her, Velma saying that she's the one who wanted her advice. She tells her that Billy's #1 client is Billy and starts to walk away. Roxie asks what she means, and Velma tells him not to hog the spotlight since she's the one they want to see. Velma storms into Mama's office, sick of hearing about Roxie non-stop. Mama breaks it to her that her contract has been cancelled, since she hasn't been in the papers for weeks, being overtaken by Roxie. Velma asks if she's supposed to suck up to her, and Mama says that it couldn't hurt. Velma says over her dead body, but then goes down to the main room. She asks Roxie if she can join her as she combs through the newspapers. She offers her a cigarette and some chocolates, but Roxxie turns them down. Velma says that she had a great mention in the Tribune today, but Roxie says she hasn't seen it since she can't keep track of how many there are. Velma says that Roxie is the same size as her sister, and would fit into her costumes perfectly. Velma says that given all the publicity between them, it's only natural for them to do an act together. Roxie sarcastically asks if she thinks so and goes back to reading the papers. Velma then explains her former act and how she needs a new partner (I Can't Do It Alone). After she's done, Roxie asks where the part is when she killed her sister. Velma starts to continue, but Roxie knows that she's only trying to get her because Velma's no longer big. The people now want Roxie and only Roxie. She did however find Velma in the papers, in the back. Her trials been postponed, indefinitely. She starts to walk away, but then takes a step back to give her some advice: Lay off the caramels. Velma and Mamma listen to Roxie's trial, Velma becoming angry when Roxie starts to do the bits that she was going to do. She then hears the descriptions and realizes that Roxie stole her garter, and starts hitting the radio. Mama tells her to stop, but Velma can't help but be angry. Mama then tells her that she didn't bring Velma up there just to listen to the radio and brings out Roxie's diary. Velma then smiles and opens it. The next day, Velma shows up to Roxie's trial as a witness, shocking Roxie. The prosecutor then pulls out Roxie's journal and says that it was brought fourth as evidence by Velma. Roxie becomes angry but doesn't see the point since there's only doodles in there. Velma then reads from the diary, finding lines that Roxie hadn't written. Roxie becomes angry, yelling that Velma had made it up. As the trial ends, they await the results. As Roxie walks off the stage from a turned down audition as Velma watches. She tells Roxie that she's actually good, but Roxie just asks why she's there. Velma had heard that Roxie was going around, but Roxie accuses her of wanting to hang. Velma says that she knows that Billy would have saved her, but Roxie has more important things to think about. Velma asks her to listen, but Roxie doesn't want to hear it. She's happy with her life, the best part is that it doesn't include Velma. Velma just thought that they could help each other. Roxie tries to walk away just as Velma grabs her arm and causes her to drop her stuff. Velma drops to pick up Roxie's stuff and tells her about a guy who had told her that single act killers weren't going to cut it anymore. Roxie then notices the tears on Velma's tights, which Velma tries to hide as she stands up. She tells her that a double killer act could get them a couple hundred a week and asks her to think about the spotlight again. Roxie considers and says that they could ask for a thousand, Velma agreeing that they're worth it. Roxie says that it'll never work, since she hates Velma, but Velma says that's not a problem in show business. The two then make a deal and perform at the Chicago theater, drawing in a major crowd and gaining back their stardom. As the audience cheers at the end of the performance, the two thank them, they couldn't have done it without them. The two end their performance with all that Jazz and accepting the gifts from the audience. Moments * Roxie reminds Fred that it's been a month since they saw Velma perform. * Roxie walks by as Velma is giving an interview on the murder of her sister and husband. * Roxie asks where Velma is. * Roxie starts to become interested in Velma's routine the more she goes on. * Velma watches Roxie leave for her cell. * Velma asks how Roxie feels to be on the other end of things when Kitty starts to hog the spotlight. * Velma watches Roxie faint and be brought back to the spotlight. * Velma tells Roxie that Helinszki lost the appeal and is going to be hung. * Velma and Roxie lean their heads together as they sing. Quotes Songs All That Jazz|Catherine Zeta-Jones I Can't Do It Alone|Catherine Zeta-Jones Nowadays / Hot Honey Rag|Renée Zellweger & Catherine Zeta-Jones I Move On|Renée Zellweger & Catherine Zeta-Jones Fanon On AO3, Roxie x Velma is the most written relationship for both Velma and Roxie. It is also the most written ship in the Chicago Kander & Ebb & Foss and Chicago (2002) tags. Fandom FAN FICTION : Trivia * Velma has called Roxie Pollyanna as a nickname.